


Sharing is caring

by subracha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Voyeurism, dom Felix, felix and chan are in love., i don't believe in dom jisung btw, my man is a sub, praising, slight pet play, sub bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 07:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subracha/pseuds/subracha
Summary: In which Felix makes Chan suck Jisung's dick while he watches. It has a cute aftercare and Jisung calls Chan a whore.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 10
Kudos: 150





	Sharing is caring

"So?" Asked Felix with a demanding tone  
"Do you want to use him or not?" Jisung couldn't believe his eyes: Chan, fully naked with a collar and a leash pressing tightly against his neck was kneeling in front of him with puppy eyes. His skin was even paler than it looked, and his hands were between his legs, covering a big, but quite useless dick.  
"Please" Begged the brown haired guy with a whimpery voice.  
Jisung took a glance at Felix, who was sitting on a chair with his legs crossed, an elbow resting on the armchair, a hand against his cheek and an almost annoyed look on his face before hesitantly nodding, which changed the demanding guy's facial expression to a more pleased one.

"Go ahead. Serve your purpose" Ordered Felix to Chan with a hand gesture while he relaxed on the chair.  
With an almost immediate nod, Chan started to pull down Jisung's black sweatpants, movement that revealed little sungie's average sized dick since he was not wearing any underwear.  
Chan's eyes sparkled like all of those edits the fans made.  
Eager to please the younger member he took sungie's length and started to stroke it slowly, just enough to get it hard enough to put it in his mouth and start giving kitten licks to the tip.  
As soon as Jisung felt the heat of the leader's tongue on his member he got really shy and looked up, trying to focus his vision on something else, but soon enough he started to let out soft moans, which he tried to hide covering his mouth with a hand as he got harder and harder at the way Chan's hands were stroking him softly and licked stripes to the sides, trying his best to please the rapper, until sung was fully hard and couldn't hide how good it felt to have the authority figure of the group on his knees in front of him, with teary eyes and a leaking dick just for him, taking his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and cupping his tongue against it. 

"Oh fuck" Cursed the young man as he grabbed Chan's hair and tried to set the pace of his movements, making the leader's dick twitch with every moan that escaped from Jisung's mouth, which was now hanging open as every hint of shyness disappeared from his being, way too lost on the pleasure to even think about lix watching them. 

"Is he doing a good job?" Asked Felix with a smug tone.  
"Hell yes, he is. He's such a good slut" Moaned Jisung.  
"Good to know the little puppy is doing good. It's like he was born to suck dick" Every single word going straight into Chan's throbbing cock and making him let out muffled moans.  
"You know you can use him however you want. For now he's your own little sex doll. Bend and break him at your will" Chan sweared he could cum from just the way lix talked about him

Jisung stared down at the brown haired guy, who was making a mess out of himself, with drool all over his chin, a small puddle of pre-cum on the ground under his dick, tear stained cheeks, and subtle eyeliner ruined by teardrops. Such a beautiful sight just made the younger want to ruin him even more.  
"God... You look so pretty" Stated the rapper as he grabbed Chan's hair even tighter and starded fucking his mouth in a fast, rough pace, making the subby boy choke and cry as he softly grasped sungie's thighs. 

"Shit" Whispered Jisung.  
"I'm gonna cum" Chan closed his eyes and waited for the liquid to go down his throat, but for his surprise, Jisung pulled away and started jerking off in front of him, coming all over hia pretty, messy face, to which the leader responded with a smile.  
"You like that, you little whore?" Asked Jisung before slapping the leader's face, making Chan whimper and hum in response.  
"Thank you, master" Said Chan with a raspy voice while wipping off some of the the cum out of his cheek and licking it clean from his fingers.  
Jisung could only just admire in astonishment how good the older was and how happy he was to please him.  
He loved the sight, and Chan loved the feeling of being used. 

Felix got up from his chair and crouched aside of Chan, looking up at Jisung:  
"Are you satisfied with the pretty fuck toy's job?" Asked the lavender haired man with a characteristic low tone  
"Yes. I am. He's so good. You've trained him so well" Felix could only smile at Jisung's words.  
"Thank you, Sungie" Said lix softly grabbing Chan's chin and wipping the rest of the cum from his face with a smirk.  
"Next time maybe i'll let you fuck him" Declared Felix while making the leader lick off his fingers clean, spreading his digits for a better access to every drop of the not so warm now sticky liquid.  
"That would be very kind of you" Mumbled Jisung still a little out of breath walking towards the night stand and grabbing out some conveniently placed tissues to clean himself off. Then he proceeded to pull up his sweatpants and leave the tissues where he found them. 

"Is there anything i can do for Chan Hyung now? Bring him water, help him get dressed, anything?" Asked the rapper with a sweet tone.  
"No. I'll take care of that" Replied Felix  
"You can go"  
"Alright. Thank you lix, thank you channie" Said Jisung before bowing and leaving the room. 

"You did so good, puppy" Declared Felix looking directly into Chan's eyes.  
"Thank you, master" Replied Chris with a soft giggle  
"You're such a good boy, and good boys get rewards. C'mon, get up" Said lix with an excited tone and an a big smile while helping the older to get up from his knees.  
In between Chan's happy puppy sounds, Felix sat on the bed and pulled the other male's leash to make him sit on his lap directly facing each other, wich lead to both of them getting lost into a soft, but deep kiss. Full of love and lust.  
"Please" Whimpered the leader breaking the kiss with pleading eyes.  
"Of course, baby" Said the younger guy, finally paying attention to Chan's neglected cock, which was still hard and leaking.  
"Please be gentle" Pleaded the older in a high pitched tone, almost whispering. 

Felix nodded with a smile and grabbed Chan's member with both hands, stroking it slow and gently at first, only to fasten his pace (but still not getting rough) when his lover's moans started to get loud.  
The younger brought both of their lips together and started deeply kissing the other male, biting his bottom lip every time that they separated to get air.  
Lix's tiny hands were still working, swirling every now and then, rubbing the palm of one of his hands on the tip of the older's dick, and occasionally slowing down the pace, but fastening it again once Chan started to buck up his hips.  
He knew what his man liked, and he was going to give it to him. 

"I'm- I'm gonna cum" Moaned Chan, getting a little shy.  
"Cum for me, baby" Ordered Felix, kissing the crook of his puppy's neck and leaving light marks on the skin.  
And so he did: He came with a low groan and his head thrown back, too lost on the pleasure to even form proper sentences. Panting and giggles from Felix's part filled the room, and a mess in between the two aussies making an appearance, staining the younger guy's shirt.  
"Good boy" Declared Felix with a soft smile, releasing the grip on the leader's dick.  
God, he loved Chan. He loved the way his mouth was hanging open, the way his wet hair was sticking to his forehead, the way his chin was shining from the drool coming out of it and how he couldn't even think about anything but the sensations on his cock.  
"Let's clean you up" Said Felix grabbing the tissues on the night stand and pulling out one.  
Lix started wipping off the cum on Chan's stomach, making the older whine every time he accidentally touched his dick, only smiling at his lover's sounds.  
After Chan returned to earth, he looked into Felix's eyes and let out a tired "thank you", hugging the younger man.  
Lixxie loved Chan's hugs. They always felt so full of love. 

After a short time of wipping off tears, cum, sweat and make up, Lix helped Chan dress up, take off the collar and leash, and cuddled him until he fell asleep, smiling fondly at the sight of his lover, who was now resting on his arms.

"Such a good boy... I love you" Whispered Felix playing with the leader's head before pressing a kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is not super descriptive uwu.  
I felt like there's not enough sub chan/dom felix content, so take this.  
Thanks for reading!!


End file.
